PvP Season 4
For PvP Season 4, there are different currencies and levels of the Equipment that you can buy. You can buy these only after you reach level 70 from 2 NPCs in Bernicia: * Nathalie * Hans Gear Level 175 You can get this gear from NPC Nathalie with either gold or a small amount of Hero Badges from the Battlefield. * Stage 2 Gold PvP Shop (Lv.175) * Stage 2 Hero Badge PvP Shop (Lv.175) You can also use Hero badges to buy the following items at the General Battlefield Shop: Useful tip, from GSEN_Angel: "This level of gear is relatively easy to obtain and therefore, it’s worth investing your time and gold/badges in purchasing items until you end up with appraisals that you are happy with (generally blues or purples). It’s also worth remembering that piercing and defense stats DO NOT translate into PvP piercing and defense, so only worry about a good appraisal for those stats if you are a class that passively uses them to increase other areas of performance (in the way a Bard’s piercing will increase attack.)" Gear Level 178 You can get this gear from NPC Nathalie or Hans with Hel Metal Fragments. You can get these by using a Hel's Gear Disassembly Hammer on your gear from the previous PvP Season. You can buy the hammer for 1 silver from the same merchants, and you can only use it on the PvP gear of levels 166-169 (not on the level 160 or 163 gear). * Previous League's PvP Reward Shop The amount of Fragments that you get from each piece varies according to type and level of the piece: Gear Level 181 You can get this gear from NPC Nathalie with a large amount of Hero Badges from the Battlefield. * Stage 2 Hero Badge PvP Shop (Lv.181) Gear Level 184 You can get this gear from NPC Hans with Gladiator's Badges from Team Arena. You can also use your Fighter's Badges from Free Arena to buy pouches that give you Gladiator's Badges. This way, both Free and Team Arena currencies can contribute to help you get the highest level PvP gear. * Arena PvP Shop (Lv. 184) Legendary Items For Season 4, the previous season's Legendary items were changed to have the same level and stats as the Arena gear (184). To get the new Legendary items (lv. 190) you need to do both PvE and PvP Firstly you need: * 250 Bright Concentrated Resource Vitality - You can get them by buying Brilliant Concentrated Resource Fragments from NPC Nathalie. These randomly give you an amount of the Resources or Battlefield items (scrolls, potions, bandages). * 100 Hephestus' Brilliant Trapped Soul - You can get a random amount of these from the Hephestus' Brilliant Energy Box, which you get from daily quests for currently active party dungeons (Temple of Cernunnos, Woods of Chaos and Spring of Lethe). Once you have these, right-click them and you will receive a Legendary Transmog Staff. You can then apply this staff to your Arena (lv.184) weapon or accessory and you will receive a box, giving you the Legendary weapon or accessory for your currently active class/path. Additional Currencies Challenge Coins You get 1 Challenge Coin from the Battlefield Daily Quest. You can use it when you speak to the NPC Nathalie to buy from the General Battlefield Shop: Winner's Coin You get Winner's Coins by killing enemy Guild Members. You can use them by speaking to the Winner's Coin Merchant: * Ignea: Lutetia or Koko * Bernicia: Hausmann __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:PvP